Mardi Gras
by FaithinBones
Summary: Caroline is sad because of the loss of her cousin. Booth wants to cheer her up.


(After Season 12)

A/N: It's Mardi Gras time. I hope you enjoy my holiday story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline couldn't believe it. Besides her daughter, she felt like she was all alone in the world. Her cousin Ted Boudreaux had had a heart attack while fishing and by the time his friend Jason Thibodeaux had got his boat to the boat launch in Henderson, Louisiana and to the ambulance waiting for them, Ted was gone. Jason had called her and told her the bad news and she had spent the day crying. Once she had accepted what had happened, she called the funeral home in Lafayette, Louisiana and made arrangements for Ted's funeral. Ted was a math teacher at Teurlings Catholic High School and was very popular with his students and fellow teachers. Once she had made all the arrangements, she called the principal of the school to let him know when and where the funeral would take place.

Her daughter, Elaina had taken the news hard just like her mother. Tearfully, she had let her mother know that she would travel with her to the funeral. She wanted to say good-bye to her uncle and to give her mother support.

Booth had offered to go to the funeral, but Caroline knew that Brennan was sick with the flu and she wasn't about to allow Booth to leave his wife under those circumstances. "No Cher'. You stay home with Temperance and your children. Elaina is coming with me. It'll be fine."

He felt guilty not attending Ted's funeral, but he knew that Brennan needed him. "Okay. I'll send flowers for the funeral. I'm sorry for your loss Caroline. Ted was a nice guy and I liked him."

"Thanks Cher'." Caroline had grown to love Booth over the years and she considered him part of her family, as little as that family was. "I'll be gone for about a week maybe two. Elaina will be back right after the funeral, but I need to make arrangement to sell Ted's house and do something with his worldly goods. Thankfully he wasn't a hoarder."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next few months were busy months for Caroline. She had won two cases that had her boss on edge, but now that they were closed, she could handle some of the lighter cases waiting for her. She had been busy enough that she had forgot that Mardi Gras was fast approaching and by the time she remembered it, she realized that she was going to miss it. In the past she had stayed at her cousin's house during Carnival Season and went to the celebrations in New Orleans with Ted on Saturday and to the Lafayette celebrations with a few friends from her school days on Tuesday. It made her sad that she was going to miss it, but maybe it was for the best. She wasn't sure she would have fun without Ted and it was too late to get a hotel room.

Booth remembered Mardi Gras season and when he found out that Caroline wasn't going to Louisiana for the holiday he decided he needed to do something. His friend had been sad ever since Ted had died and he wanted to cheer her up. He had a plan and it was a good one. Well he thought it was a good one.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The invitation to Booth's barbecue had come at a good time. Caroline wanted some companionship and she knew that Booth and Brennan always threw a good party. It was a little chilly for a barbecue, but the weather never seemed to interfere with the Agents' plans and she knew she could always where a jacket or sweater.

Saturday came and Caroline arrived at the Booth/Brennan household to find the driveway filled with cars. Parking at the end of the driveway, she locked the door and noticed that the temperature was pleasant for a change. It was 68 degrees and for a February in Virginia that was fine weather. Once she was standing in front of the doorway, she raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before her knuckles could hit the door.

"Caroline, come in." Hodgins beamed a happy welcome and rolled his wheelchair back. "Everyone is almost here. Aubrey isn't here yet, but he and Jessica should be here in a few minutes."

Entering the house, Caroline was greeted by Booth and Brennan and their many guests. "Whew Cher'. You're feeding a lot of people today."

Amused, Booth laughed. "This is the first warm day we've had in weeks and I'm taking advantage of it."

Brennan handed her guest a cup of hot tea. "I don't know if you want this, but Booth wanted some hot tea while he barbecues and I've been making cups for anyone else who wanted one."

"Thank you, Cher'." Caroline took the cup and sipped the tea. "Um. This is good. Thanks." Careful to keep the hot liquid from splashing out of her cup, she moved into the living room and joined Cam and Arastoo on the couch. "Where at the children?" She didn't see the Booth children, Arastoo and Cam's sons or Hodgins' sons anywhere.

Cam smiled. "The baby is sleeping in Booth's bedroom and the rest of the children are in the garage. Brennan had a surprise for them and they've been busy. They're fine."

Disappointed that the children were too busy to visit with her, Caroline sipped her tea. "I'll see them later, I'm sure."

Gradually the room became quiet while Cam and Arastoo talked to Caroline. The crowded house was soon empty except for the trio and it took a while before Caroline noticed. "Oh, where is everyone?"

Cam stood up. "I bet everyone went outside. Brennan and Booth set up tables outside for the barbecue. It's a nice day for a party."

Caroline placed her cup on the coffee table and stood up. "I think it's a good thing I brought my sweater. 68 may be fine for you, but that's a little chilly for me." Following Cam and Arastoo to the back door, she stepped out on the patio and found the backyard empty. "I thought everyone was out here."

Keeping her face as emotionless as possible, Cam pointed towards a chair on the edge of the patio and invited the older woman to sit down. "If you'll take a seat we can begin."

"Begin?" Caroline sat down while glaring at the coroner. "Begin what?"

Arastoo whistled as loud as he could and Zydeco music started playing around the left side of the house. Soon, Christine came in sight pulling a little red wagon with a large stuffed alligator sitting in the wagon. She wore an LSU jacket and held a small purple umbrella over her head. Caroline could see the initials LSU printed in gold glitter on the cloth.

"What's going on?" Caroline looked up at Cam who placed her hand on the prosecutor's shoulder. "This is for you. It's Booth's idea."

Next to appear from around the house was Michal Vincent holding up a gold cane with purple and green balloons attached to each end. As Christine passed Caroline she threw some green plastic bead necklaces towards Caroline and smiled. "Happy Mardi Gras, Aunt Caroline" and pulled her wagon to the other side of the house. In the meantime, Michael Vincent stopped and twirled his cane in front of the prosecutor and laughed. "Happy Mardi Gras, Aunt Caroline." One of the balloons popped startling everyone, but they soon laughed and the boy continued to the other side of the house.

The parade continued with Brennan holding Hank's hand as he toddled beside her. They were both dressed in blue jeans and an LSU Jacket. Brennan had a purple bowler hat on her head and Hank carried several colorful plastic necklaces in his hand. Carefully, he moved with his mother over to where Caroline was standing and once she let his hand go, Hank toddled over to where Caroline sat and handed her his beads. "Here."

Caroline felt tears running down her cheeks as she leaned over and hugged the little boy. "Thank you, Cher'." She then kissed his cheek and took the necklaces he held out to her. "For me? Thank you."

"Welcome." Hank moved back to where his mother was standing and Brennan leaned over and picked her son up. Waving at Caroline, both moved around to the right side of the house, while Hodgins in his wheel chair and Angela pushing him across the grass appeared next. Both were wearing New Orleans Saint's Jackets and gold hats on their heads. As they passed by where Caroline was sitting, Hodgins threw some purple plastic necklaces towards Caroline who caught them and placed them on her lap. With a thumbs up, Angela pushed his chair out of sight and the next person to appear was Aubrey and then Jessica. Both were wearing purple shirts, gold pants and they wore green felt hats. Aubrey started to sing along with the music and Caroline was impressed that he knew the words. The couple paused in front of Caroline and Jessica threw several small plastic alligators towards Caroline. They all landed on the grass just short of the patio and the older woman laughed. Jessica clasped her hands above her head while the couple walked to the other side of the house.

Once that couple was out of sight, Angela appeared again with her baby son in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a gold blanket and held a ribbon in his hand with a small green balloon floating above him. Angela walked over to where Caroline was sitting and knelt next to her. "Happy Mardis Gras Caroline." She handed the older woman an old Mardi Gras doubloon she had bought in a coin store. The date on the plastic coin was from the year Caroline was born. "This is for you." Standing, she moved to the right side of the house and once more someone came from around the left side of the house.

This time, Booth walked across the yard holding a cake box in his hand. Grinning he walked over to where Caroline was sitting and with Cam's help, he showed her the king cake he had in the box. "Happy Mardi Gras Caroline."

With tears continuously falling down her cheeks, she stood up and kissed Booth on the cheek. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Booth handed the cake box to Arastoo, took Caroline's hands in his hands and started to dance with her. "You're part of our family, Caroline and we all wanted you to have a happy Mardi Gras. We know you miss Ted, but we're your family too. Don't forget that."

As they danced to the music, everyone that had participated in the parade came back around to the back yard and clapped while Booth and Caroline continued to dance. While that was going on, Cam's sons carried two more king cakes onto the patio and placed them on the table. They had been too shy to be part of the parade, but they had watched from the back door and they had appreciated Booth giving them the responsibility of guarding the king cakes and carrying them to the table once the parade was done. Wearing colorful necklaces around their necks, they moved over to where their mother and father were standing. "Gosh this was fun." Jordon and his brothers had been to Mardi Gras in Biloxi when they had been younger, but none of the boys had been to a Mardi Gras parade since their birth parents had died. "This is more fun than the parades I've been too."

Cam hugged her youngest son and smiled at Tyler and Isaiah, "That's because this is a family parade. Maybe next year we can have one on our street. Don't you think that would be fun?"

Excited Jordon kissed his mother's cheek. "Gosh, Mom. It sure does sound like it would be fun."

Their dance done, Booth held Caroline's hand while she sat down. "We're having brisket, boudin, rice dressing and all the potato salad you can eat. Bones also made a vegetarian jambalaya and Cam made garlic bread. We have king cake, beer, Cokes and tea.

"Cher', I don't know what to say, except thank you . . . thank you all." Caroline had never felt so wanted and loved. "As my cousin, Ted used to remind me of at least a thousand times during Mardi Gras, laissez les bontemp rouler."

Oooooooooooooooo

A/N: If you are interested, Ted Boudreaux appeared in my story 'Carlos'. Let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate it.

Laissez les bontemp rouler – let the good times roll.


End file.
